


Доля

by Nemhain



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Иногда в вине на самом деле видится истина. Только признать ее сразу невозможно. Перед отъездом в Испанию Хуану приходит озарение, больше похожее на богохульство...





	Доля

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2014

Хуан был мертвецки пьян. Он говорил уже несколько часов, был настроен отвратительно философски, и Чезаре не знал, чем его заткнуть. Они торчали в борделе матушки, но все попытки Чезаре отвлечь брата любой из шлюх заканчивались тем, что Хуан деловито распускал шнуровку гульфика, позволял девице заняться его членом и возвращался к мысли. В конце концов, Чезаре не выдержал:

— Когда ты в последний раз читал Святое Писание, Хуан?! Это святотатство! Я не собираюсь тебя предавать! Разве что дать тебе в морду, чтобы ты протрезвел!

Тот коротко рассмеялся. Шлюха, судя по всему, хорошо работала языком — смешок потонул в громком стоне. Хуан схватил ее за волосы и, не давая отстраниться, резко поддал бедрами вперед, снова и снова. Женщина дернулась, но он был сильнее и вскоре опять застонал, громче и протяжнее, кончая в податливый рот. Чезаре видел, как дрогнуло горло женщины. Хуан предусмотрительно оттолкнул ее, прежде чем из глотки шлюхи вырвалось семя Борджиа.

Хуан подошел к Чезаре, взял его кубок и, смакуя, немного отпил.

— Попомни мое слово. Лукреция подрастет и станет той еще шлюхой! А ты, Чезаре. Ты ведь предашь меня, как Иуда. Только не за серебряники, думаю, — Хуан рассмеялся, склоняясь, быстро и пьяно целуя брата в губы. Его рот пах удушливо сладким вином. — И я умру, подобно мученикам.

— Отец точно поможет тебе найти мученическую смерть, если продолжишь вести себя так же, как при испанском дворе! Но никто об этом не узнает! Довольно пить! Тебе уезжать через день! — огрызнулся Чезаре.

— А Джоффре… он отречется от нас всех.

— Ты не сын Бога и не пророк! Пьяный придурок!

— Попомни мое слово! И, поверь мне, я не упущу возможности присунуть нашей сестрице!

Чезаре вскочил, замахнувшись, но брат даже сейчас был проворнее и сильнее — поймал его руку и дернул на себя, заключая в объятия.

— Да чего ты. Я же шучу! — Хуан расхохотался. — Я люблю тебя, и нашу сестру, и Джоффре. И отца... — он вздохнул. — Я никогда не пожелаю вам зла.

Чезаре больно пнул его локтем под бок, думая, что брату нельзя пить и нельзя читать святые тексты.

Спустя несколько лет Чезаре Борджиа вспомнит о тех словах своего брата. В них окажется слишком малая доля пьяной неловкой шутки.


End file.
